


Do You Believe in Magic?

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: The High School Series [18]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clocktower apartment, F/M, Gen, High School, Kissing, Metropolis, Roadtrip, birth control discussion, discussions about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe and Oliver plan for the future, while Clark makes an interesting new friend at a party in Metropolis.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Zatanna Zatara, Lex Luthor/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: The High School Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728691
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Chloe said as she got into the driver’s side of her car. She glanced over at Lois and waited until she was in the car before starting it. She had been expecting the trip to Planned Parenthood to be a lot more intrusive and awkward but it had been pretty easy going and while she already knew most of what they told her, it had been informative, too. 

“It’s not the most pleasant experience, but.” Lois shrugged. “Beats an unplanned, unwanted pregnancy any day of the week.” 

Chloe made a face at that and nodded. “I don’t even want to _think_ about that.” 

Lois smirked. “Well, you need to, just in case. Cause there’s only one way that guarantees you won’t get pregnant, and it’s not the fun way.” 

“This is why I wanted to come here, to reduce risks as much as I can,” Chloe reminded her cousin. “Back when Ollie and I got paired up with the fake baby was enough experience for a lifetime.”

“But he did pretty well with it, right?” 

“Way better than me,” Chloe admitted.

“Well, we’re not the most maternal of women,” Lois told her with a shrug.

“I’m okay with that,” she told Lois. “I don’t want to have kids.”

“Really? Never?”

“No,” she said. “How are we supposed to be moms when we barely remember ours?”

Lois shrugged, focusing on the road ahead of them. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s instinctual when the time is right?” 

“I don’t know,” Chloe said, glancing over at her cousin then looking ahead once more. “I guess we have plenty of time before we find out, if we decide to,” she added, wanting to change the subject.

“Well, I’m definitely not in a rush.” Lois glanced sideways at her cousin. 

“Didn’t think so.” She glanced at Lois and smiled. “I am starving, though.”

“I want a big juicy burger with a ton of melted cheese.” 

“And fries and a milkshake,” Chloe agreed, making her way toward the burger joint where they had dropped off Ollie, Lex, Clark and Lana before heading to her appointment.

“Maybe cheesy chili fries,” Lois added wistfully.

“Good idea,” Chloe said, parking a moment later. “And then, what are our plans?”

“Party at the Delta house.” Lois flashed her a bright smile.

“I knew it.” With a shake of her head, she got out of the car and headed toward the entrance for the restaurant.

“But in a good way, right?” Lois followed her quickly.

“Yeah, it sounds like fun,” she said, looking around the room once they were inside then grinning brightly when she saw them sitting toward the back of the restaurant.

Lois lifted her hand in a wave, glancing sideways at Chloe. 

“What?” Chloe asked as she headed toward their table.

“Nothing.” She shrugged, following her to the table and sitting down beside Lex. 

“Hey,” Chloe greeted, sitting down next to Ollie and smiling at him. 

“Hey.” Oliver smiled, shifting on the booth and draping his arm around her shoulders. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Did you guys eat?” she asked, leaning a little closer to him. 

“No, we just ordered drinks. We were waiting for you,” Lana told her, leaning forward onto the table. 

“Where were you?” Clark asked. 

“We went to get some stuff done,” Chloe answered nonchalantly like she had the previous time Clark asked. 

Oliver studied her for a moment, but decided to ask her how things went later, when they were away from the others. 

She saw the look on his face, so she smiled at him then reached for the menu silently. 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and picked up a menu, too, glancing over it as he ignored the others’ chatter. 

Chloe shifted a little closer and looked over at him. “Everything okay here?”

“Everything’s fine,” he assured her. “You?” 

“Yep,” she told him, smiling brightly even though her face got warm.

He relaxed, meeting her eyes. “Good.” 

“Yeah.” She held his gaze and grinned before turning toward the menu again. “Lois said there is a party after here.”

“Oh?” He glanced over at Lois. 

She smirked. “Nobody throws a better party than my friends.” She paused, glancing sideways at Lex. “No offense.” 

“I bet your friends don’t have magic spells that work at their parties,” Lex said, sitting back against his chair. 

“Don’t,” Chloe groaned. 

“And we’re counting that in the _win_ column,” Lois informed him.

“I agree,” Lana muttered, looking firmly at the menu. 

Chloe shook her head. “We should order,” she said, sitting up.

Oliver nodded and raised his hand to flag down the waitress. He smiled at the older woman when she approached. “I think we’re ready to order now, Lisa.” 

Relaxing, Chloe didn’t hesitate before ordering her food. It was much better than discussing the last party they went to together. Besides, she was hoping she and Oliver actually remembered the time alone they had today. 

* * *

Chloe looked over at Oliver once they were all out of the car and arched her eyebrows at him. The more time that passed, the more curious she was about his surprise. Now that they were probably going to get the chance to be alone, she planned on asking him about it. 

He reached over and took her hand, weaving his fingers through hers as he followed Lois and Lex toward the large house. If he had to guess, he assumed it was a frat house.

“Guess this is where she spent most of her time while she was here,” Chloe said quietly, looking over at him then turning to watch her cousin walk right into the house like she owned the place. 

Oliver frowned, watching her head inside the house, greeted by a couple of big guys who were grinning at her. “I guess so.” 

Chloe paused when she noticed the look on Lex’s face. “Ollie, look,” she whispered, a smirk appearing on her lips. He looked less than impressed by Lois’ jock type friends. 

“Yeah, he’s not interested in your cousin at all,” he responded.

“Not at all,” she agreed, shaking her head. “So, are we going to stay at the party?” she asked him, turning her full attention on him once more.

“Depends. Do you want to go in for awhile?” He looked from the house back to her.

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “We can go in and then you can show me your surprise...”

A smile tugged at his mouth. “Not that you’re inpatient or anything.” 

“Hey, I’ve been good enough already,” she pointed out. “You’re just torturing me at this point.”

He chuckled, spinning her around without warning and dipping his head to kiss her. 

Chloe gasped but instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips as she kissed him back and pulling away a moment later. “Don’t distract me!”

Oliver shot her a devious grin. “You don’t enjoy my distractions?” 

She gave him a look but couldn’t stop herself from grinning back and leaning closer to kiss him again.

“That’s what I thought,” he murmured against her lips, eliciting a wolf whistle from one of the guys that stood on the porch. 

Chloe paused, her face getting warm immediately and she looked up at him. “Let’s go inside.”

“I’m not sure going inside is going to prevent prying eyes,” he confessed.

“Well, do you have any suggestions?” She asked, holding her breath. 

“We can pop in for a few minutes, but then I’m kidnapping you,” Oliver informed her.

“Promise?” she asked, her face bright.

“Promise.” He reached down and took her hand.

She slid her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Nodding, he led her up to the porch, ignoring the guys that were lingering there, smirking at them. The inside of the house was what he’d expected to see: a somewhat dilapidated sofa and chairs, lots of beer cans and bottles, and far too many people already crowded together in too small a space. He grimaced, tightening his hold on her hand and trying to spot her cousin. 

Chloe made a face and shook her head. “Think they are still going from the weekend?

Oliver shrugged a shoulder. “Wouldn’t surprise me.” 

“Have you been to one of these before?” she asked curiously. 

“A frat party?” When she nodded, he drew in a breath. “Yeah, a couple. Don’t remember much about them though.” 

Cocking her head, she looked at him for a moment. “Because you were about...” She looked around and nodded at a guy who seemed to be passed out on the floor. “That drunk?”

“Possibly worse,” he confessed, grimacing again.

“It’s weird,” she said, shaking her head.

“What is?” 

“Thinking of you like _that_ ,” she said, nodding at the guy again. “It doesn’t fit the you I know, no matter how hard you tried to make yourself look bad.”

He chewed the inside of his cheek. “Maybe knowing you has made me a better person,” he suggested quietly.

She smiled brightly then shook her head. “As much as I’d like to take credit, I think you’re just a good person and you were trying so hard not to be for a while.”

Oliver lifted a hand to her cheek, leaning in and kissing her softly. “No one’s ever had as much faith in me as you do.” 

Her face softened and she squeezed his hand again, holding her breath for a moment. “Maybe you never let them see the real you.”

“They never wanted to,” he told her.

“That’s their loss,” she said sincerely, lifting her other hand to cup his cheek.

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” she whispered, brushing her lips against his then pulling back enough to look at him. “I’m glad you came with us.”

“Me too,” he agreed.

“Come on,” she said as she pulled away but tugged on his hand. “Let’s go pretend we’re interested so we can leave,” she teased.

He laughed, letting her pull him farther into the crowd to find her cousin. 

* * * 

Zatanna Zatara had been to a lot of parties, even though she wasn’t in college yet. She was used to getting invites after her father’s stage performances, and while he was resting or preparing for his next show, she generally did what she could to have fun. The current party wasn’t fun, however. Of course, most of the frat parties she’d been to weren’t all that entertaining. She was on her way to the door, deciding to throw in the towel for the night, when she spotted a cute guy with dark hair, looking around awkwardly. Like he didn’t quite fit in. 

She made her way over to him, leaning against the wall in front of him. “You’re looking a little lost.” 

Clark stilled and turned to look at her. “Oh, hi. I don’t dance...” he said, nodding at the people who were mostly drinking instead of dancing. 

She flashed him a smile. “And you’re not drinking, either, which means you’re probably out of your element.” 

He smiled shyly. “My friends wanted to come.”

Zatanna glanced around. “They didn’t ditch you, did they?” 

“Oh, no, they are around,” he said even as he scanned the room looking for Lana. 

Her smile slipped for a moment, then she turned to face him again. “I’m Zatanna,” she told him.

Clark turned his attention back on her and held out his hand. “Clark.”

She slid her hand into his, shaking it and smiling. “Nice to meet you, Clark.” 

He smiled at her then nodded. “I should find my friends before they get in trouble,” he said awkwardly. 

“Oh.” Her face fell, but she pushed herself away from the wall. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” he said, but paused. “Are you here alone?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged.

“Oh. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You can come with me? If you want to.”

Zatanna paused, then smiled again. “Yeah, okay.” 

Clark smiled back at her and nodded before starting through the crowd. 

She followed him, glancing over at a blonde couple that were talking quietly alone in a corner. Apparently they were two of Clark’s friends. 

“Hey,” Clark greeted as he stepped up to Chloe and Oliver. “Have you seen Lana?” 

Oliver pulled away from Chloe, and shook his head. “Not since we first got here.” His gaze shifted to Zatanna.

Chloe shook her head. “Nope, she’s probably with Lois and Lex?”

Zatanna studied Oliver with a frown, wondering why he looked so familiar. 

“I haven’t seen them either,” Clark admitted. 

Chloe frowned when she noticed the girl staring at Oliver and shifted a little closer to him. “Who is this?”

“I’m Zatanna,” the dark haired girl introduced herself with a slight smile. “And you two are Clark’s friends?” 

“I’m Chloe, and this is Oliver,” she said, smiling slightly back at the girl.

“I hm, met Zatanna over there, she was alone,” Clark explained.

“Hi, Chloe,” she greeted, focusing on Oliver again. “You look familiar.” 

Oliver smiled, but it was faint. “Oliver Queen,” he told her with a one-shouldered shrug. 

Clark stared between them and nodded. “I should go find them,” he said again. 

“I’m sure they are fine, Clark,” Chloe said, shaking her head.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Zatanna surveyed the room. “I could probably help find your other friends.” 

Chloe shook her head. “They are probably outside, I have the keys to the car.”

“We should see if they’re wanting to hang here longer,” Oliver told her, looking thoughtful.

“Well, if we wanna go for a _walk_ or something, I can leave the keys with Clark,” Chloe suggested, looking at Oliver. 

“You’re going to leave?” Clark frowned.

“Oh, right. Yeah, we can do that.” He nodded quickly. He glanced at the dark haired man. “Yeah, I sorta...have something special planned for me and Chloe.” 

Chloe paused, staring at Ollie for a moment then shrugging. She didn’t exactly want to tell Clark that, but it was too late now. “We will get back here, though.”

Clark frowned but just nodded as he looked at her.

“We’ll see you later,” Oliver told him, reaching down and taking Chloe’s hand. “It was nice to meet you.” 

Chloe reached in her purse and held the keys out to Clark. “Just, whatever you do, don’t let Lois have these,” she warned him. 

“You should keep them, then. If you’re coming back here,” Clark told her. “Soon, right?”

“Maybe not as soon as you’re ready to leave,” Oliver answered. 

Zatanna tilted her head to the side, watching as he led Chloe away from Clark before the other man could protest anymore. 

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at Zatanna and Clark before looking at Oliver again. “So, now can you tell me where we’re going?”

Oliver laughed. “You’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver helped Chloe out of the back of the taxi they’d hailed to downtown Metropolis and looked up at the clocktower. “Come on,” he told her quietly, leading her toward the door. 

“Where are we going?” she asked again, looking around the city as she got out of the cab. 

He pointed up to the clock. “There.” 

“At the Clocktower?” she asked, cocking her head to look up at the building before looking at him again. 

Nodding, he tugged lightly on her hand, pulling her closer to the door.

“You know the owner? It’s not Lionel’s is it?” she asked worriedly. 

Oliver gave her a look. “Of course not.” He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking the building’s front door and leading her inside. He flipped on the lightswitch and then locked the door behind them before striding over to the elevator, his eyes bright as he turned to face her. 

Chloe arched her eyebrows and watched him, smiling at the look on his face. “Do you own it?”

“You’re a good guesser. It became my property yesterday,” he admitted, grinning. 

She stilled and turned to face him once they were in the elevator, her eyes wide, her heart skipping a beat. “You didn’t buy this place just so we could hang out here today, right?” 

“No, no,” he assured her. “I bought it because I’m going to need a place in a few weeks anyway.” 

Chloe held her breath. “You mean, for the summer?” They still hadn’t talked about what they were going to do for the summer but she sorta had plans that included Metropolis, too.

“For the forseeable future,” he corrected her.

“You’re moving here.” It wasn’t a question. “After you can be free of Lionel, you’re planning on staying in Metropolis?”

“Yeah. I looked around Smallville, but there isn’t much in the way of real estate. At least that isn’t owned by Lionel in any way.” He studied her. “You seem surprised.” 

She opened her mouth to speak when the elevator arrived and the doors slid open for them. “I didn’t know what your plan was,” she admitted, looking away from him and stepping into of the elevator car.

He reached down, sliding his fingers through hers and pulling her into the elevator. “Well, now you do.” 

“That will come in handy,” she said, holding her breath before looking up at him again. 

“I thought so.” He rested his hands on her hips.

“No, I mean for me. This summer,” she said, watching him closely. “I’m applying for an internship at the Planet.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “So you’re going to need a place to stay.” 

“ _If_ I get it, yeah,” she told him quietly, her heart beating fast.

“You will,” he said confidently.

She grinned and shook her head then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Even if I don’t, I just might have to find a way to spend the summer here anyway.”

He brushed his nose over hers, then captured her lips in a kiss. “Plenty of room.” 

“I’m sure,” she muttered against his lips then pulled back, her face warm. “But I plan on just sharing yours.”

His eyes darkened at the implications of that and he slid one hand up to cup her cheek. “I like that plan.” 

“Good,” she said brightly then with a grin, leaned closer and kissed him again. 

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open once more, but Oliver was in no hurry to pull away from her. Instead, he slid his hand up to cup the back of her neck as he slowly deepened the kiss. 

She wasn’t paying any attention to the elevator at all. She was way too busy returning the kiss and in the back of her head thinking about spending a whole summer in Metropolis with Oliver and possibly the Planet. Her three favorite things in the world. 

After several long moments, he pulled away so they could catch their breath. His expression was slightly dazed and he licked his lips as he stared at her for a moment. 

Chloe took a deep breath but kept her eyes on him. “Thank you,” she whispered, keeping her arms around his neck.

“For what?” he asked, puzzled, blinking a few times as he tried to figure out what she was thanking him for.

“Isn’t this the surprise?” she asked, also confused. “That you’re staying in Kansas?”

“Oh.” He grinned sheepishly. “See, this is what happens when we’re alone together. My brain stops functioning.” 

“I’m okay with that,” she said brightly, brushing her nose to his.

Oliver kissed the corner of her mouth, suddenly realizing the elevator was stopped. “Come on, let’s take a look at the place.” 

“Okay,” Chloe agreed, reluctantly pulling her arms from around him but not going inside since there was some sort of gate still keeping them in the elevator.

He knelt down, grabbing the handle and pulling the gate up so they could step out. Then he reached out for her hand silently.

She slid her fingers through his and followed him into the penthouse, looking around instantly. “It’s huge.”

“Yeah. And mostly empty right now. We’ll have to pick out furniture and everything.” 

“We?” she asked, cocking her head.

“Well, yeah.” He slid his arms around her. 

She couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around him, too. “I can help,” she promised. 

“Good.” Oliver placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“Show me the rest of the place,” she said quietly, but kept her arms around him.

“I’d love to,” he said sincerely.

She smiled and nodded, but kept her eyes on him. “How long have you been planning on getting a place in Metropolis for?”

“Awhile.” He searched her eyes. “I can’t leave.” 

Her face softened and she smiled. “Not for another year, at least.”

“Not until we both can,” he agreed, resting his forehead against hers. 

Chloe relaxed, smiling up at him. “I guess we need to talk about the whole college thing, eventually.”

“Yeah. But it doesn’t have to be right now. You’ve still got a ways to go, and...” He shrugged, dropping his gaze.

Chloe stilled when he looked away. “And?” she asked. 

“And I’m probably not going at all, so.” He shrugged.

“Oh,” she breathed, relaxing a little. “You can if you want to, but I guess you don’t really need to.”

“Not really a point to it.” 

“Maybe not work and career-wise, but you know, it’s a life experience and it’s not like you can’t afford to go,” she pointed out, tightening her arms around him. “You can just take classes in stuff you like and take it easy on the hour load, so you don’t miss out.” 

“Maybe,” he said quietly, looking up at her again.

“If you want to,” she said, watching him closely. “We could even take some classes together.”

A faint smile touched his mouth, nodding. “Yeah.” 

“But,” she said. “I think you should take a year off so you can come see me in Smallville all the time.”

“Don’t worry. I plan to be in Smallville a lot.” 

“And maybe Dad will even let you stay with us, on the couch which sucks, but it’s better than nothing,” she told him, shifting closer again.

He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

Chloe closed her eyes and turned her head, brushing her lips against his lightly before kissing him.

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you, too,” she muttered, pulling back enough to look at him.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. “Come on. Let’s finish the tour.” 

“Okay,” she agreed, taking a deep breath as well. “You don’t have anything here yet, do you?”

“Just a lot of empty rooms,” he admitted, leading her down the hall. 

“I never thought this place would be so big inside,” she said, looking around as she linked her fingers with his once again.

“Yeah, we’ll have plenty of space. And room for guests if they need to stay over.” Mostly he figured they’d need that for Lois.

“How long do you think it will be before you can get it all furnished?” she asked as they headed down the hallway.

“Not sure. Depends on how much more Mr. Sutton is willing to help. He’s a busy guy.”

“Oh, well I guess there’s enough time, anyway,” she assured him.

“There is,” he agreed.

“So, is this the master bedroom?” she asked as they reached the end of the hall, a room that was definitely even bigger than the others.

“Yep. And the master bath...” He led her to the adjoined room, grinning as he pulled open the door, revealing a huge shower and also a large hot tub. “Awesome.”

“Woah,” she said, looking into the bathroom that was bigger than her room. “You didn’t tell me it had a pool,” she teased, tugging on his hand as she walked toward the bathtub.

Oliver chuckled. “One day I’ll show you a real pool.” 

“I don’t know,” she said, chewing on the inside of her mouth. “This one looks really interesting.”

“Define interesting.” 

Her face got warm as she turned to look at him, she didn’t really know how to word it, so she grinned and shrugged.

“You want to try it out?” He held his breath.

“Don’t you?” she asked, her heart beating faster.

He swallowed hard, nodding silently.

“What’s wrong?” she asked awkwardly, not liking the look on his face.

“I wasn’t expecting you to make the offer,” he told her, taking a step toward her. 

“Well, I don’t mean _now_ , but eventually,” she said, holding her breath. “I mean, I did come all the way here so we can, you know...”

He nodded slightly. “It’s just like swimming, basically. I mean, sans clothes.” 

“And that’s why I meant not now but if everything works out for the summer...” she kept her eyes on him, watching him closely for a reaction.

“Oh. Right.” He smiled quickly.

“I mean, I still have to figure stuff out before we do that...” she muttered. 

“No, I know,” he agreed. “I know it takes time for the pills to actually start working the way they’re supposed to.” 

“It does,” she agreed then shrugged. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t do stuff.”

Oliver simply grinned.

* * * 

A couple of hours later, they made their way back to the frat house. It was starting to get dark and Chloe knew they had to head back to Smallville. When the cab dropped them off, though, she heard the music was loud and the number of the people in the house seemed to have easily tripled. “Hm, I guess the party here never does end...”

“Probably not.” Oliver made a face as they walked side-by-side toward the porch. He reached out and took her hand in his. 

“Ew,” Chloe muttered as a guy ran out of the house past them and threw up in the bushes. “I’m glad we got to go have our own fun, but I’m afraid of the state we’ll find Lois in.”

“Think it’s going to be bad?” He frowned, glancing at her sideways as he led her up the porch steps.

“I hope Clark found her and she’s only slightly drunk, but I don’t know,” she admitted.

“We’ll find her. If she’s bombed, we’ll take care of her.” He gave her hand a squeeze.

“I guess at least Dad would believe me if I told him Lois is too drunk for us to drive back,” Chloe pointed out, squeezing his hand back as she stepped into the house, looking around worriedly.

“Will she be in a lot of trouble?” he asked, frowning.

“With my dad? No. But if the general hears about it...” she trailed off with a nod. 

He grimaced. “Right.” She’d told him plenty of stories about how strict her cousin’s dad was. 

“Do you see any of them anywhere?” she asked, tiptoeing as they walked further into the house.

He looked around for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, looks like Lana got Clark to dance.” He rested his hand on the small of her back. 

“Looks like it,” she muttered, then squinted as she looked at them. “That’s way too tall to be Lana.”

Oliver blinked and whipped his head over to stare at Chloe, eyes wide. “Wait, you mean Clark Kent actually noticed someone exists besides Lana?” 

“Maybe we stepped into the twilight zone?” Chloe asked, just as confused. “Hey, it’s that girl from earlier, Zatanna?”

“Guess that makes sense, considering she was talking to him when we left.” 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen Clark dancing like that before, or smiling so much,” she told Oliver, her eyes widening as she looked up to her boyfriend. “Do you think he’s drunk?”

His eyes were equally wide. “I have no idea.” 

“Let’s go talk to him.” Without waiting for an answer, she tugged on his hand and pulled him toward Clark and the girl.

Nodding, he let her lead the way through the drunken crowd. 

“Clark?” she called loudly. When he seemed to ignore her, she reached with her free hand and tugged on his sleeve. “Clark!”

He turned to her with a large, goofy grin. “Hey, Chlo!” He looked at Oliver and grinned at him, too. “Hey, Ollie. You guys have fun?” 

_Ollie?_ Oliver thought, his brow shooting up. Clark had never called him Ollie before. 

Chloe glanced at Ollie then back at Clark. “Are you _drunk_? Where is Lana?” she asked, glancing over at the other girl. Just because she didn’t think Clark and Lana were good for each other, it didn’t mean she wanted Clark to pretty much cheat on Lana.

“I don’t know,” he said, still sounding cheerful. “I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” 

Oliver glanced from Chloe to Clark, and then to Zatanna. Something really bizarre was going on. 

“Yeah, I’ll find her,” Chloe said firmly, then grabbed his arm. “And you’re coming with me.”

“I’m having fun,” he insisted, pulling away from her. 

“Yeah, he’s having fun. Relax, Chloe,” Zatanna said with a slight frown.

Chloe turned to the other girl. “He needs to find his _girlfriend_ ,” she said even though she had no idea what Clark and Lana were this week. 

“We’re just dancing,” she pointed out.

“Still. C’mon, Clark,” Chloe insisted, glancing at Oliver for help. 

“Come on, Man.” Oliver patted his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to, you find her,” Clark said, turning toward Zatanna again. 

“I’ll have her come find you when we do,” Chloe warned him, shaking her head. She knew she would be pissed if it was Ollie dancing with some girl like that.

Frowning, Oliver followed Chloe away from Clark and Zatanna. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I don’t know, but that isn’t like Clark at all,” she said, glancing over at Clark even as they walked away.

“No kidding,” he muttered.

“Do you think she gave him something? Because he didn’t _look_ drunk...” Chloe said quietly.

“I don’t know. She didn’t seem the type to have drugs,” he said uncertainly.

“I guess not and I don’t see Clark taking anything but...” She sighed, shaking her head. “Let’s find the others and go.”

He slid his fingers through hers, nodding. “Yeah, good idea.” 

Chloe walked up to the stairs and took a deep breath. “Not sure I wanna find them if they are upstairs.” 

He made a face. “I’d offer to go alone, but...” He glanced around at the crowd, and at all of the drunk people.

“Yeah, let’s stick together,” she agreed, squeezing his hand before starting upstairs.

They hesitantly knocked on doors in the upstairs hallway. One was open just a crack and Oliver drew in a breath and pushed it open just enough to see if their friends were inside. Sure enough, Lois was sitting atop the bathroom sink countertop and she and Lex were engaged in a rather intimate kiss.

Chloe stilled, her eyes widening for a moment as she looked at them, then smirked. “I guess that makes us even.” 

Oliver made a face, looking away. “Right, so Clark is downstairs acting really un-Clark-like and we thought maybe it was time to go.” 

“And we can’t find Lana anywhere,” Chloe said, not looking away. At least they still had their clothes on. 

“We weren’t exactly babysitting them,” Lex said smugly as he pulled away from Lois.

“Well, I think right now Clark’s in need of one,” Oliver responded.

“C’mon, you’ll have plenty of time for this back in Smallville,” Chloe told them, tugging on Oliver’s hand as she started out of the room again. 

Grimacing, Oliver followed her down the hall. “There’s not enough bleach in the world.” 

“At least they weren’t naked,” she pointed out. “I’ve seen both of them in worse situations so I guess that’s not as traumatizing to me.”

“I’m not even gonna ask.” 

“Don’t,” she agreed, smirking as she glanced at him then continuing down the hallway, looking for Lana.

* * * 

“And now it’s blue.” Zatanna beamed as she looked down at the shirt she was wearing, then looked over to see Clark’s reaction. 

“Woah,” Chloe said as she stopped right behind where they were and watched as the girl’s shirt went from black to blue. 

“Awesome,” Clark grinned, not noticing them.

The dark haired woman turned quickly at the sound of Chloe’s voice, her eyes wide. “Lurk much?” 

“What did you do?” she asked the brunette, stepping forward. “ _How_ did you do it?” 

“Chloe, you’re being rude.” Clark frowned at her.

Oliver’s eyes were wider than usual. “You’re not acting like yourself, Clark, and...what just happened?” 

Zatanna shifted from one foot to the other, nervous. “It’s an optical illusion.” 

“No, that _changed_ colors, what did you do?” Chloe pushed.

“ _Nothing,_ ” she insisted, folding her arms across her chest. 

“You’re lying,” Chloe accused, stepping toward the girl. 

“Chloe!” Clark gasped, stepping between the two girls.

“I saw it change, too,” Oliver spoke up, shifting closer to Chloe and narrowing his eyes at Clark. 

“How did you do it?” Chloe pressed, cocking her head to look at the other girl.

“It’s magic,” Clark said.

Zatanna quirked an eyebrow at Chloe and fell silent when Clark spoke. 

Chloe paused and stepped forward, around Clark. “Magic?”

“Yes.” She sighed.

“Magic isn’t real,” Oliver said, though he didn’t sound very sure.

Clark chuckled at that and stepped aside to look at Zatanna.

“Show us, then,” Chloe dared. She had seen too much not to at least accept the possibility.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at Clark. Then she shrugged. “Fine.” A smile tugged at her lips as she turned her gaze to Oliver. “Etativel.” 

A second later, Oliver was _hovering_ in the air, eyes wide. 

“Woah,” Chloe gasped, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. 

Clark looked up at Oliver too, then started laughing.

“Get me down!” he said, glaring at Zatanna.

She chuckled and muttered something under his breath. He tumbled to the floor in a heap and looked up at her once more, staring.

“Ollie,” Chloe gasped, walking over to him and kneeling down. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m all right.” He stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off Zatanna. “Who the hell _are_ you?” 

Zatanna smiled faintly. “Zatanna Zatara.”


End file.
